Darkness in the Sunlight
by XxNeverxLosexHopexX
Summary: Her parents were taken from her too early. She was accused of murder, and was sent down to Earth with the delinquents. Will she be able to make the right choices? Or will Earth change her completely? Follow Tasha as she learns that finding love, isn't as easy as it sounds. Bellamy x OC. Bits of Murphy x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness in the Sunlight

**Chapter One**

* * *

_"I didn't kill him!" I screamed as the guards grabbed onto my arms, struggling against them. "Abby! I didn't kill him!" She stared at me with a sad expression, but said nothing. I shook my head in disbelief. "I didn't kill him." I muttered, allowing the guards to hold onto me._

* * *

I ran my fingers through my hair slowly, attempting to fix the tangles that had emerged in the last few months. I squinted, trying ever so slightly to stare at my full reflection through the glass. My face was pale. My dark circles more prominent against my skin. My cheek bones stuck out more from lack of food. My eyes moved up to the planet in front of me. My entire life, I've always wanted to know what it would be like to go to earth. Everything I had learned about earth was from over 97 years ago. We knew nothing of the planet now.

I touched my neck, frowning when I remembered they had taken my necklace when they locked me up. They had taken everything from me. No one visited me. I was labeled as "dangerous" for a crime I didn't even commit. Everyone thought I lied, when in reality I wasn't. I knew the man- I had dated him a few years prior to his death. Everyone knew I hated him, so they assumed that was my motive for his murder. I knew he deserved it, after how cruel he was to me but never would I kill someone- that just wasn't me.

"Prisoner 26891." I looked back as my door opened, revealing two guards. "Face the wall please."

I heaved a sigh as I did as they asked, staring at the boring wall in front of me. "Hold out your wrist." The man asked next. I was confused; I was almost eighteen and when we turned eighteen we would be reviewed. I slowly held out my wrist, feeling a deep pain go through my wrist. "Ah!" I screeched as I pulled my wrist away from the man, staring at the bracelet that was now embedded into my skin. "What the hell-" I felt something hit me in the back as arms captured me, my vision growing weak until everything went dark.

* * *

"Ow..." I mumbled, slowly opening my eyes. I didn't know how long I was out, but I knew whatever happened wasn't good. I looked around uneasily at those sitting beside me. We was strapped into seats, inside of some sort of ship? I looked over, seeing a blonde searching the crowd of people. "Clarke!" I yelled to her, relief washing over my face. She sighed, a frown appearing on her face. "Do you know what's going on?"

I shook my head. "Beats me." Just then a screen came on. "_Prisoners of the ark, hear me now_." A man said, it was Chancellor Jaha, Well's Dad. "_You've been given a second chance. As your chancellor, it is my hope that you see this not as just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. It the odds of survival were better, we would have sent other, but frankly we're sending you because your crimes make you expendable_."

"Your dad's a dick Wells!" A boy shouted from two seats away. I looked up and searched around. Wells was here?

"_Your crimes will be forgiven_." Chancellor Jara continued, "Y_our records wiped clean. The drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built into a mountain. It was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain 300 people for up to two years_."

"_No one ever made it there. Because of this we can spare you no food, clothing medicine, but you are strong. Remember mount weather is life. Immediately go there once you land. You will start the new age of man. You have one job, one responsibility- Survive._"

The screen went dark as pipes came loose from the walls, the pod jerked side to side. Everyone screamed, and for a moment I thought we were going to die. Everything went silent.

"Listen, no machine hum." One of the boys behind them said out loud.

The guy next to him gasped in awe, "That's a first."

I sighed in relief as I looked over at Clarke, who I noticed was sitting next to Wells. I slowly took the belt off along with everyone else, stretching as I followed the group of people to the bottom level. I could hear Clarke following behind me, along with Wells, and I had a feeling she'd be the one save us if anything went wrong.

"Bellamy?" My eyes snapped towards a girl with long brown hair. The guy next to the door looked up at the young teen girl. The two smiled at each other. Some people started murmuring about who she was, saying she was the kid that was hidden under the floor and so on, but they went ignored at the two sibling greeted each other for the first time since over a year. I slid behind Clarke, watching from a distance as Octavia Blake and her brother Bellamy embraced each other.

"Where's your wrist band?" Clarke spoke, breaking up the moment.

The two siblings turned to the blonde, "Do you mind?" Octavia asked, "I haven't seen my brother in over a year."

"No one has a brother." A guy shouted from the crowd.

"That's Octavia Blake! The girl they found hidden in the floor!"

Octavia glare at the crowd and lurch back to attack them for talking about her, but thankfully held her back and pulled her toward the door, "Octavia, it's okay! Don't! Let's get them something else to remember you by."

"Like what?" She snapped back at him.

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years." He grinned at her. With that he went over and pulled the lever and opened the outer hatchet. A bright light started to stream in. I squinted my eyes, never had experienced anything like this.

Octavia walking out and breathed in the fresh earth air. It wasn't toxic, everything was going to be okay! Taking a few more steps forward Octavia finally walked off the Pod platform and her feet reached the dirt. Everyone smiled, seeing that she was okay then finally she yelled, "We're back Bitches!" at the top of her lungs.

* * *

As everyone ran into the immediate forest surrounding us, I leaned my head against the outside of the Pod. I felt dizzy, but I assumed it was from the fresh air. As I walked forward I accidentally bumped into someone. "Sorry." I muttered, shyly. "**_Holy shit_!**" The person turned around and grinned at me. "Octavia!" I practically screamed as she hugged me, both of us jumping up and down like idiots.

"Tasha." I turned to find Bellamy staring at me from a few feet away. He ran to me, wrapping his strong arms around me in a tight hug. I felt shaken up at first. I hadn't seen Bellamy in almost a year- a lot of things had changed since then. Slowly, though, I found myself wrapping my arms lightly around him, missing the calming warmth of his body. As we pulled away, I stared up at Bellamy for a few seconds, blinking like an idiot. "Uh- hi." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. Octavia grinned at us, pulling on my arm. "C'mon!" I looked back, giving Bellamy a wave before allowing his sister to pull me through the forest.

I sat on the grass with Octavia, pulling at it through my thin fingers. Octavia smirked, nudging my shoulder. "It looks like someone's taken a liking to you." I lifted my gaze to find a guy staring at me. I blushed slightly, biting my lip as I stared back at him. "Well, he's pretty cute, right?" Octavia chuckled, but her serious demeanor came back, as which always happened when I talked about my interest in guys. "Yeah, but Tasha-"

"Look, O. You're brother doesn't have feelings like that for me- I've known him my ENTIRE life, and we've never kissed, or anything like that." A pained expression crossed my face as I spoke. "You know how I feel about him, O, but I can't keep waiting for something that isn't gonna happen... I can't keep getting hurt over my best friend not feeling the same about me."

Octavia sighed, but a small smile appeared on her face. "Just don't do something you'll regret, alright?" I rolled my eyes as I shoved her shoulder playfully. "Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to tell YOU that! I am older than you!"

She rolled her eyes, walking over to Bellamy, who I just noticed was looking at me. I managed to smile at him before sitting down on a piece of metal from the drop ship. I glanced over at Clarke who was making a big scene about needing to find Mount Weather. I knew she was right, but after being locked up for so long I wasn't going to ruin the feeling of freedom I had.

"Tash! You coming?" I blinked as several sets of eyes went to me, including Bellamy's. "And leave him to run things? Sorry, Clarke but you're on you're own." She glared at me before leaving with Octavia, Jasper, Finn And Monty.

I pulled out a book from under my shirt. Abby must've smuggled it on me before I left. I opened it slowly, realizing it was my song book. It made feel at ease knowing that even down here I'd be able to remember all the songs I had wrote and learned. As soon as I began to read however, the book was snatched out of my hands.

I looked up only to find the man that had been staring at me earlier, smirking and looking at my book. "What's this?" He asked, his smirk never leaving his face. I rolled my eyes, a smile on my face. "It's none of your business."

He looked down at me, a look on his face I hadn't seen in a long time. He began to ran away from me, making me chase after him. It didn't take long before I had my arms wrapped around him, snatching my book from his grasp. We were both out of breath, but I was laughing, which was a good sign.

"Damn, you're fast." The guy smiled at me. "I'm John Murphy, but call me Murphy."

"I'm Tasha."

"Oh, everyone knows you." He smirked as he leaned forward, moving a strand of hair from my face, causing me to blush. "You always sang at those dances they'd hold for us once a year." I looked up into his dark blue eyes, a grin on my face. "That would be me." I replied as I stored my book in a safe place. "What did they get you for? Singing to loudly after curfew?" Murphy smirked, leaning against a tree as he watched me tie my shoe. "They accused me of killing a man." I replied, glancing up at him through the hot sunlight. I stood up to my full height, pulling my hair back into a pony. "Take it you didn't do it then?" I grinned, pushing against his shoulder. "Please! Does it look like **_I_** would kill someone?" Murphy shook his head, brushing his fingers against my cheek. "Nah, you're too innocent for that." I raised my eyebrows at him, smirking as I walked away. "You'd be surprised."

* * *

Night came fast. I didn't know what time it was- but I knew we needed to get food and water soon or we'd all get too weak. Bellamy was being an idiot; he was instructing the people to take off their wrist bands. The people wouldn't follow us down, and more people would die on the Ark because of him. Wells tried to stop them, but why would they listen to the Chancellors son? Everyone that had been sent to the ground **HATED** Jaha, which in turn meant they hated Wells.

I gasped as I felt water droplets hit my head. I looked up at the sky as more fell onto my face. Rain? Was this rain? I grinned as I held out my hand, allowing the rain to gather into my hand. I splashed my face with it, staring at my hair as it turned from straight into ringlet curls.

I walked over to the Pod, setting down my tent as a sheet. "Nice bed." I looked up at Murphy with a smirk. "Well, it's better than nothing." I replied as I turned my back to him, setting my jacket down as a pillow. "I'm sure there are better places you could sleep." I bit my lip as I felt Murphy's breath on my neck. "Are you offering?" I asked, a grin taking over my face as he spun me around, pushing me against the wall of the drop ship. His lips met mine heatedly. His hands were already moving up and down my sides. I let out a quiet moan at the feeling, kissing him back as fast as I could. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his body closer to mine, and I could feel him through his pants. A smirk came across my face. He must've felt it, because he pushed harder against me causing me to moan again. This time, he smirked.

We pulled back after a while, just staring at each other as the rain started to fall on us. Murphy pulled me into his tent, pulling my now soaked body against his. I leaned up, kissing him feverishly as I began to take off his shirt. I tossed it on the floor before I began to run my fingers across his chest as he tossed me down onto his bed. I watched him as he pulled down his pants, and then underwear. He smirked at me, causing me to blush. He laid down on top of me, kissing me passionately while he tore off the rest of my clothes. Murphy let out a groan as I ran my thin fingers across his bare chest. As we slipped into our eternal bliss, I never thought anything would be better than that very moment.

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one! PLEASE leave a review! I tried to keep any sexual content to a minimal, but it is the 100, so expect some more explicit scenes in the future (I shall tell you before if there's a scene such as that) (: But yeah, please leave a review 3 In the next few chapters there will be more Bellamy x OC!**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Long Road Ahead

**_Darkness in the Sunlight_**

_**A/N: Remember to leave a review/feedback :3**_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

I pulled the sheet over my chest, reaching over through the darkness, looking for my clothes. I heard a chuckle from beside me, and I knew Murphy was awake. He began to trace circles on my bare back with his fingers, causing me to shiver. I began to pull on my bra and panties, smirking at him through the darkness. "That was a one time thing." I joked, resting against his chest. Murphy slowly moved a strand of hair away from my face. "Sure." He smirked, knowing fully well that I didn't mean it. "I gotta go to my bed though." I sighed, leaning down to give him a kiss. Murphy deepened it after a few moments, wrapping his arms around my waist. He pulled me on top of him, causing me to moan as we continued to kiss. Murphy chuckled, unclasping my bra before tossing it off again. He tugged at my panties, pulling them off swiftly before wrapping his arms around my waist. "Just a one time thing, **_right_**?"

* * *

I woke with my head on Murphy's chest, a smile appearing on my face. I pushed myself off of him, realizing he was still asleep. I squinted sheepishly at the door of his tent; sunlight was creeping through the cracks. I knew I didn't want Bellamy to see me leave Murphy's tent, but for all I knew someone would tell him anyways. I sighed, pulling on my clothes before leaning down and giving Murphy a quick peck on the lips before sneaking out of his tent. I covered my eyes as the sunlight shone down on me. Man, I would never get used to that.

I stretched slowly, noticing that Wells was talking to Atom, and it didn't look pretty. I blinked as I saw Bellamy leave his tent; with a half naked girl beside him. I felt my heart ache, and I could feel tears stinging my eyes. I hurried past them, walking as quickly as I could into the cover of the forest. I fell to my knees, sobbing once I knew I was out of range of the others. I didn't have a right to feel bad- I slept with Murphy, it was only a matter of time before he started seeing someone too...

I opened my song book, searching through the pages until I found a drawing I had drawn of Bellamy. I stared at it, my tears falling onto the paper. I ripped it out of my book, crumbling it up and tossing it on the damp ground as I sobbed. I had to be stronger than this! I couldn't let something as stupid as Bellamy fucking someone hurt me! Things were different now!

Even as I thought these things, I knew they were all lies. I knew that I would probably always have feelings for Bellamy. A day hadn't gone by while I was locked up that I didn't think of him. But that wouldn't mean I wouldn't try to fill the void with other things...

I took a deep breath, wiping away any stray tears off my face. I stood slowly, wiping the mud off my pants as I walked back to camp. I heard a scream in the distance. It sounded like a girl. I watched as Bellamy and Wells ran towards the sound. I sighed as I rushed after them; I stared from afar as Murphy began to beat up Wells.

"You both are idiots!" I screamed at them, pushing past Bellamy. I walked over to Murphy, who smirked at me. "He deserves this. His dad floated my parents."

"His dad's floated everyone's parents!" Wells looked at the ground as I spoke. I folded my arms across my chest, taking a deep breath. "But so what? We don't chose who lives or dies here. This isn't the ark!"

"Whatever the hell we want." Bellamy said as he pulled me away from the scene. I growled impatiently as I watched Murphy fight Wells. For someone who was into peacekeeping, Wells sure was a good fighter. He tossed Murphy to the ground as Bellamy let go of me.

Once it seemed like Murphy was knocked out, Wells got to his feet and looked at Bellamy. "Don't you see that you can't control this?" He panted, but Bellamy didn't answer.

Instead Murphy somehow managed to stand up again and pulled out a knife, "You're dead." He told Wells. I stared at him in horror. It was one thing to start a fist fight, but to bring a knife to one? What the hell!? How could someone be so nice to me, yet so cruel to another just for being the son of the Chancellor.

"No! Stop!" I screamed, but from the loud crowd forming in the bushes, my begging wasn't heard. "Murphy! Please!" He couldn't hear me, and if he could Murphy made no indication that he did.

He raised his knife to attack Wells, but Bellamy quickly pushed me behind him and got between the two. "Wait!" He ordered.

I stared as Bellamy pulled out his own knife and threw it to Wells, "Fair fight." He told them.

I looked up at him lividly. "They'll kill each other!"

"Then they kill each other." He shrugged. I shook my head in disbelief. "Who are you?!" Bellamy glanced at me as I looked back at Murphy and Wells.

Murphy was already trying to slash at Wells. Thankfully he was able to dodge a few hits, but unfortunately was caught on the arm by the last one. Smiling, Murphy came at him again, but this time Wells was ready. He caught Murphy by the wrist and twisted him around until Wells had his knife up against his throat. "Drop it!" He ordered.

I was afraid. Not only for Wells, but for Murphy. I was afraid if he didn't back down, Wells would really hurt him. "Wells!" I sighed with relief as Clarke and her group finally walked back from the woods and entered the clearing. "Let him go!" She ordered.

"Where's the food?" Bellamy demanded.

It was a fair question. The whole purpose of the group was to go retrieve the food from the old military base, but it seemed like they came back empty handed. They all seemed tired, and Octavia seemed to have injured her leg.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather." Finn answered.

"What happened out there?" I asked quietly.

"We were attacked." Clarke replied.

Wells looked at them confused, "Attacked? By what?"

"Not by what- who." Finn corrected, "Turns out when the last man from the ground died on the ark, he wasn't the last grounder."

"It's true." Clarke nodded, "Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here. Survivors." She looked out into the crowd.

Everyone whispered to each other.

"The good news is-," She continued, "-that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us."

"Yeah, but the bad news is, the grounders will." Finn finished.

Everyone stood around silently taking in the new information until I realized someone was missing, "Where's Jasper?" She asked.

"He was hit." Clarke looked down at her feet, "They took him."

I frowned, looking at the ground uncomfortably.

"Where's your wrist band?" Clarke questioned Wells. She pulled up his sleeve and revealed his naked wrist.

Wells looked over at Bellamy, "Ask him."

She looked over at the man in question, "How many?" she demanded.

"Twenty-four and counting." Murphy replied first. I winced at the sight of his face. His lip and cheek were bleeding from the previous fight and it looked like some of his busies were starting to turn red. Wells must have beaten down on him pretty hard. A part of me wanted to run to him and clean his wounds, but in front of all these people he'd probably just deny my help.

Clarke shook her head, "You idiots… Life support on the ark is failing! That's why they brought us down here!"

My eyes snapped to Clarke's. This wasn't new information, not to me at least.

"They need to know that the ground is survivable again and we need their help against whoever is out there!" She looked over the crowd, "If you take off your wrist bands, you are not just killing them, you're killing us!"

"We're stronger than you think." Bellamy spoke up quickly. I clenched my fist, how could he be so naive?

"Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same?" He asked the crowd. They all started whispering again. "We can take care of ourselves," He continued, "The wristband on your arm, thay make you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore."

"That's right!" Someone shouted from the crowd.

"They say they'll forgive your crimes; I say you're not criminals! You're fighters! Survivors! The grounders should worry about us!" He shouted. Everyone cheered and raised their fist in agreement.

I shook my head, walking away from the scene. I couldn't handle any of that. Bellamy didn't even seem like the same caring person I knew... Maybe he wasn't. All I knew is we had bigger problems than Bellamy. We had to find Jasper. If he was alive, I wouldn't let him suffer any longer than he had to.

* * *

I kneeled in front of Octavia, wiping her wound with a damp piece of cloth. "A big snake? Really?" I asked as she stared down at me. "Yeah! Everyone said it was huge!" Bellamy was kneeling beside me, and I could feel my blood boil with rage.

"You should've been more careful."

I rolled my eyes. "She'll be fine." I looked past Bellamy and saw Murphy leaning against a tree. "Here." I mumbled as I gave a cloth to wrap around her leg before walking over to Murphy.

Murphy stared at me skeptically as I put the cloth to his face. "I should've killed him." I rolled my eyes as I pushed the cloth against the bloody wounds. "If you would've killed him, you wouldn't have heard the end of it from me." Murphy leaned his hand up, cupping my cheek. I ignored it, continuing to clean his wound. "You'll be fine." I said after a few moments, taking a deep breath.

"Can I talk to you?" I glanced over at Bellamy while I continued to wipe the blood off of Murphy's face. "What?" I asked impatiently, causing Murphy to chuckle. Bellamy touched my arm, leaning down to my ear. "In private." I sighed, handing Murphy the cloth as I walked deeper into the forest with Bellamy.

"Look, Bellamy, I need to-"

"Can you just listen to me for two seconds?" His eyes were wide, and his hands were on my shoulder. I sighed, looking up at him intently. "Okay, sorry. I'm just a bit on edge." I admitted, biting my lip nervously. Bellamy chuckled, messing up my hair. "You always were like this. You can't stay mad at me."

"I'm still mad at you." I pulled away from him slowly, tugging at my hair. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Bellamy smiled slightly, putting his hand in his pocket. "Turn around and close your eyes." I looked at him skeptically, but gave in.

As my eyes closed I felt his fingers move across my neck, which were soon replaced by a cold metal. My eyes snapped open as I turned around, staring down at the necklace he had placed around my neck. "Bellamy." My voice was quiet as I stared down at the silver chain with a heart locket at the center. "How... How did you get this?"

It was the necklace my parents had given me when I was little. When they died, it was one of the few things I had left of them. When I got locked up, it was taken from me and I thought I'd never see it again. "I got it from your room before they could take it... I thought you'd want it bac-" I cut him off by wrapping my arms tightly around him, a grin on my face. I slowly pulled back, pulling at the chain around my neck. "Thank you, Bell." I muttered as I touched his shoulder before walking back to camp. I looked over to Clarke, who was walking over to me and Bellamy. "I hear you have a gun."

Bellamy flashed his gun, causing me to roll my eyes. "Good. Let's go."  
I went to follow Clarke, but Bellamy put his arm out stopping me from moving. "And why would we do that?" He asked her, We? Was he really going to act like he had any sort of claim over me? After all the shit he's been doing?

"Because you want them." Clarke said motioning her head to where the rest of the one hundred where. "To follow you, and I need Tasha to patch up Jasper when we find him." Clarke said " And right now, they're thinking only one of us is scared." She said to Bellamy.

Bellsmy looked at Murphy. "Murphy, you're coming with me." I couldn't help but smile as I looked over at Murphy. "Atom? My sister doesn't leave this camp. Is that clear?" He then said turning around to face a very good looking man.

* * *

"Hey hold up! What's the rush?" Bellamy asked running up to catch up to Clarke and I. "You don't survive a spear through the heart."

"Put the gun away, Bellamy." Wells said as I stood between them.

"Why don't you do something about it, huh?" Murphy said pushing Wells backwards.

"Arguing again really. This needs to stop or we'll never find the kid." I told them, annoyance in my voice.

"That kid, has a name. His name is Jasper." Clarke snarled.

"_Clarke_." I groaned. "You know what I meant."

"Bellamy. Put the damn gun away. It's not going to help anyone you waving it around like this is a game." I told him, folding my arms over my chest.

"Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear stuck his heart, he'd have died instantly." Clarke said getting in Bellamy's face.

"Doesn't mean we have time to waste." She finished saying as she turned to walk away. Bellamy grabbed her arm. "As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go." He said to her as she ripped her arm out of his grip.

"Really Bellamy…? Are you gonna get me to take mine off too?" I asked him causing him to straighten up and look at me. "No." He said sternly.

"The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead. It goes for Tasha too, got it?"

Let's just get going." I told them turning to continue walking.

"Brave Princess." Bellamy began to say as he was interrupted by someone coming out of the forest.

"Hey, why don't you find your own nickname?" Finn said walking over too the four of us.

I had a feeling he would end up coming. I could sense that Clarke knew nothing of Finn's girlfriend, Raven, but I knew it wasn't my

"You call this a rescue party?" Finn said motioning for me to come back from the spot I had ended up walking to during their squall. "We got to split up, cover more ground." Finn continued.

"Clarke, come with me." He said as she followed him. I looked at the three guys I was left with. I would've rather taken off with Clarke. As bitchy as she can get, she's the most tolerable person here, Next to Finn.

Bellamy, Murphy, Wells and I started walking off in one direction as they had walked in another. Murphy and I ended up walking ahead of Wells and Bellamy.

* * *

**Bellamy stared at Tasha as Murphy touched her arm. He could feel his blood boil. It wasn't his place but he didn't like the way Murphy stared at her, he always found excuses to touch her. Bellamy shook his head as he heard Tasha's high pitched laugh, her arms now wrapped around Murphy's neck. He was giving her a piggy back ride.**

**This set Bellamy off edge. Why couldn't he make her laugh like that? He used to. Bellamy remembered how he would be the one to give her piggyback rides around the ark, and make her laugh that beautiful laugh.**

**"You know you're a lot heavier than you look!" Bellamy heard Murphy tell Tasha. She punched him playfully, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Asshole." Bellamy glared at the two, his hands balling into fists at his sides.**

* * *

As Murphy set me down, his hands remained on my side. I blushed as I pulled away, Clarke and Finn coming out of the clearing, rushing at us. "We think we know where Jasper is!" Clarke said as we began to follow them.  
"He could've bled out by now, Clarke." I replied quietly, a frown crossing my face. I had worked with her mom long enough to know that if someone gets stabbed through the chest, they would bleed out. Clarke ignored me, sticking close to Finn as I trailed behind them slowly.

This was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks you for reading! Please remember to leave a review! I'll make sure to reply to each and every review! AHH! New episode on tomorrow :3 BOLDED PARTS FROM NOW ON WILL BE BELLAMY'S POV but I will tell you guys when I'm using it (Like in this chapter)**

**_Anon: I''m glad you like the story so far :3 I hope you continue to review!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Destined

**Darkness in the Sunlight**

A/N: Remember to leave a review/feedback :3

* * *

"_Life is either a daring adventure, or nothing."_

**Chapter Three**

**Destined**

"_Tasha! Slow down!"_

_I laughed as I twirled to looked around at Bellamy who was a good pace behind me. "The point of a race is to WIN, Bells!" I giggled as I turned a corner, almost bumping into a guard. I kept running as fast as I could until I stopped at my door, a grin plastered on my face._

_"Ha!" I poked Bellamy's chest as he finally caught up to me. "Told you I'd win!" Bellamy grabbed my wrists, a devious look on his face. "No- Bellamy!" I screeched as he lifted me over his shoulder carrying me through the door. I glanced at my parents who were chuckling as they looked up from their books. "Mom! Tell Bellamy to put me down!"_

_My mother shook her head. "You got yourself into this mess, kid." She smiled kindly at me. I rolled my eyes impatiently as Bellamy set me down on the couch. "You gotta go?" I asked, a frown appearing on my face. Bellamy nodded, but smiled at me. "I'll see you tomorrow." He ruffled my hair before leaving the room._

_"I swear you'll get married to that boy someday." My father joked as I sat myself next to him. "Not even, dad. Bellamy's my best friend."_

_My mom chuckled. "You're father is my best friend."_

_I shook my head. "I'm nine, mom. Marriage is for old people." I said matter-of-factly. I glanced down at my hands, a blush creeping onto my face. I had to admit; Bellamy was handsome_.

* * *

"Bellamy." I said quietly, causing his eyes to snap to mine. I heard a growl coming closer to me, and I was afraid. I was the furthest out of all of us. "Murphy! Finn! Get him down now!"

I staggered back as a black figure came through the clearing. "Tasha! Move!" I heard Bellamy's frantic voice, but I knew I couldn't outrun it. It would see me running as a game... I wasn't gonna go out like that. "Oh my god. Tasha!" I closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

"Bellamy! Shoot it!" I heard Clarke say frantically. My eyes snapped open as I heard a gun shot, the creature turning a different direction as the bullet hit it. I looked over at Wells, who had taken Bellamy's gun, and in turn saved my life. I breathed heavily as the creature was shot dead. I was almost killed... I almost LET myself get killed.

Murphy and Finn must've gotten Jasper down because both Bellamy, and Murphy were by my side now, Clarke a few feet behind them. "I'm fine." I muttered quietly. "Let's just get Jasper back to camp."

"Fine? You almost got killed."

"Yeah, well you didn't help much, did you?"

"You just stood there..." Bellamy ignored my jab at him as we began to walk back. "Do you have a death wish?"

"How about you shut the fuck up?!" I screamed, causing everyone to glance at me and Bellamy. "I'm the one who almost got fucking killed, alright?" I took a deep breath, looking directly at Bellamy for the first time in a while. I touched his arm sympathetically. "I know if you had your gun you would've saved me too..."

* * *

Bellamy and I didn't talk at all after that. No one did. We had walked silently back to camp with Jasper, and the dead jaguar in tow. When we got back to camp, I helped Clarke take Jasper to the Pod while Bellamy cooked the jaguar.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked as I began to examine Jasper's wound.

"I'm fine." I replied, but the shakiness of my hands proved otherwise.

"What happened out there?" I looked up to find Octavia walking into the Pod. "Bellamy looks worried about you."

"I'm fine." I repeated.

Clarke grabbed my hands, causing me to look up at her. "You could've been eaten by a Jaguar, Tasha. You're not fine..." I pulled my hands away from her, running my fingers through my hair. "I know! I know, okay? I'm gonna go take a walk." I mumbled as I pushed past Octavia. I stopped for a moment as I watched people taking their wristbands off for food. My eyes met Bellamy's for a second before I dropped my gaze.

"Are you okay?" I smiled as Murphy passed me a stick with meat on it. I just nodded, leaning my head against his shoulder with a yawn. "Yeah, Murphy. I'm fine. I'm gonna go take a walk though."

* * *

All I wanted was to be alone for a while. I didn't know why I froze... I guess I just had given into the thought that I was a goner. I dug my fingers into the grass as I stared at the darkening sky. Did Bellamy actually think I wanted to die? Was he that naive? I was just scared and I panicked. Big whoop.

"Tasha?" I closed my eyes in annoyance as I rested my head against my knees. "What?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Bellamy said quietly. I rolled my eyes, taking a deep breath as I stood up. "I'm fine." I muttered, walking past him.

Bellamy grasped my elbow, stopping me from walking away. "C'mon, Tasha..."

"Let go of me." I growled as I tugged my arm out of his grip. Bellamy released his grasp slowly as he stared down at me. "You gotta talk to me..."

"I don't _gotta_ do shit." I glared at him, folding my arms across my chest.

"Why? Why are you being so hostile towards me?" Bellamy asked, touching my arm. "What did I do?"

I shrugged off his hand. "Nothing." I looked at him slowly. "You didn't do anything..."

"Then why-"

"I almost died, Bellamy!" I pushed against his chest harshly. "I almost died..." My voice trailed off as my hands fell to my side.

"Hey... Hey!" Bellamy grabbed my face, forcing me to look at him. "I won't let anything hurt you!" His fingers caressed the sides of my cheeks. His chocolate brown eyes looked deeply into mine, and I couldn't help but blush. Bellamy leaned forward, causing me to pull back slightly. Bellamy frowned, running his thumb across my bottom lip. "I won't hurt you, Tash. I couldn't do that..."

Bellamy leaned down slowly, before placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I stared at him in shock, unsure of what to do. Bellamy looked at me, an almost frightened look on his face. Had he been afraid I would reject him? I leaned up, kissing Bellamy gently, showing him how I had felt all those years.

Bellamy's hands moved to my waist as mine moved to his neck. I pulled Bellamy closer, kissing him heatedly. We pulled away with a smile as I felt rain splash on my face. Bellamy chuckled, stroking my cheek. "You're so beautiful."

I held Bellamy's hand proudly as we walked back to camp, my cheeks still flushed. I felt a bit guilty about how happy I was. Murphy, I knew, wouldn't be extremely happy about me and Bellamy... I did have feelings for him, feelings I knew were stronger on his end. But the truth was, we hardly knew each other; we slept together, that was it. As cold as I felt thinking that, I knew it was true. Even if my stomach churned when I saw him.

I averted my gaze to ground as I felt dozens of eyes on me. Bellamy's grip on my hand tightened, almost in encouragement. I blushed a deep scarlet as I looked up, a smirk on my face. "Problem?" I asked everyone, rolling my eyes when everyone just chuckled and shook their heads. I frowned as my gaze went to Murphy who was staring at me with a hurt expression. He quickly walked to his tent, not giving me a second glance.

* * *

I rubbed the back of my neck as I entered Bellamy's tent. It wasn't exactly a huge space, but there was a little more room than in Murphy's. Bellamy wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt?"

Bellamy kissed my neck slowly. "The same reason you didn't." I shivered as I pulled out of his arms, turning to face him. "I couldn't risk losing you." I grinned, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. "You could never lose me, you idiot."

I smiled as I laid my head against Bellamy's chest, his arms wrapped around me tight under the thin sheet. I sighed as I permitted myself to fall asleep, afraid this was all too good to be true.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is a bit short but I promise the next will be longer :3 thanks for reading! Please remember to leave a review!**

**Chocolamalo : Awe :3 I'm glad you love her already! We'll definitely be seeing her relationship/s with Bellamy and Murphy (: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and**

**Continue to review!**

**It has been brought to my attention by NessaSimone that people have accused her of copying my story/stealing ideas. That is FALSE. I love her 100 fanfic she is writing, and I know for a fact she wouldn't steal someone's ideas. There can always be some similarities between stories when the story line roughly starts out the same, but there are HUGE differences in our stories. I would ask that no one send her hate, because she is very kind and doesn't deserve to be falsely accused (: Also, I have not stolen her ideas either. We both write because we like to. Thanks you guys for understanding!**


	4. Chapter 4

Darkness in the Sunlight

**A/N: Thank you guys for continuing to read this story :3 Remember to leave a review/ feedback! It really helps me to know what you guys wanna see next! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Four

The time when I needed sleep the most, happened to be the time Jasper had to moan in pain constantly. I could hear muffled complaints by some of the other kids, but I couldn't push myself to complain. He almost died, and was in unbearable pain.

I pushed myself onto my elbows, staring down at Bellamy through the darkness. He had an annoyed expression on his face, but even then I couldn't help but grin as I ran my fingers through his hair, giving him a quick peck on the lips. I sighed and sat up when I heard Jasper moan in his sleep.

"Go back to sleep." Bellamy mumbled sleepily as he tugged my body against his. "I should go see if he's okay, Bell."

Bellamy held me tighter, "No, you should sleep here with me." I grinned unable to stop my eyelids from slowly closing, falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up to Jasper's groaning again, and to the empty bed. Bellamy was gone, to who knows where. I got up leaving my sweater and jacket in the tent. I fixed my tank top and walked out to go find Bellamy.

"He's over there teaching Murphy how to throw a knife. Unsuccessfully I might add." Octavia laughed. I smirked, glancing at the two. "Murphy's been avoiding me since last night." I told her quietly as I leaned against a tree. "You're not the only one being avoided..." Octavia trailed off as she looked over at a guy with dark hair. He was handsome. "Atom?" I asked her quietly, a grin on my face. "You and Atom?"

"I really like him, Tash." Octavia stared at Atom, who was moving logs towards the gate Bellamy was trying to get made. "What happened?"

"I don't know... Bellamy saw us kissing and-"

"-Bellamy." I interrupted her. "I'll go talk to him." I told Octavia as I stalked over to Bellamy and Murphy, who seemed not so happy to see me.

I shoved Bellamy's chest slightly, angry and hurt that he would ruin things between his sister and a guy she really liked. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Bellamy stared at me with wide eyes, while Murphy smirked from behind him. "Tasha, what-"

"What did you do to Atom?"

Bellamy let out a deep breath. "He disobeyed me-"

"By making out with your sister? That's fucking low, even for you." I folded my arms across my chest, glaring at him. "She obviously really likes him, Bell. Why can't you let her be happy?"

"I'm protecting her. She's my sister." Bellamy replied, not even angry at my accusations, which made me even more upset. "She can protect herself. You may be happy but that doesn't mean you have a right to ruin her happiness- Murphy, stop fucking giggling like a hyena or I'm going to shove my boot where it's gonna hurt, got it?"

Murphy's smirk fell when my eyes met his, but a smile slowly crept onto mine. "Fuck it. I'm going to go see if Clarke needs help." I shook my head, realizing that it wasn't my job to change Bellamy's mind.

* * *

I sighed as I attempted to pick up a stray lot. As I pulled it slowly across the dirt, I could feel my muscles burn in agony; the log was heavier than I expected.

I stopped midstep as Murphy picked up the back end of the log, making it easier to carry,

"I can carry this on my own." I said stubbornly.

Murphy chuckled. "You looked like you were going to pass out."

"I thought you were ignoring me." I dropped the log as I began to walk away. Murphy grabbed my arm, causing me to look back at him. "Now, why would I do that?"

I smirked. "Maybe because your jealous."

Murphy feigned shock, a smirk still plastered on his face. "Jealous?" His hand fell down my arm slowly as he interlocked his fingers with mine. "You must be thinking of someone else."

I rolled my eyes, giving his hand a light squeeze before walking away. "I miss you too, John."

* * *

"What is it?" I asked with annoyance as I noticed Atom and a few other guys were in the tent as well. "Murphy's staying back while we go camping, and I was wondering if you would come hunting with us? We need the extra hands." Bellamy seemed to have a front up in front of his crew, and I didn't like that. "Why isn't Murphy coming with you guys?" I heard one of the men snicker from behind Bellamy, which caused my eyebrows to raise. "What? What aren't you telling me?"

Bellamy inhaled deeply. "We need someone to stay back and take care of things here. Besides, you should learn how to hunt." I had a feeling that Bellamy didn't want me at camp alone with Murphy, which was justifiable. I didn't exactly know what I felt for him, but I sure as hell didn't know If I could control it.

I rolled my eyes, mildly amused. "Oh, please! I bet you I'll catch something before you do."

"So is that a yes?" Bellamy smirked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"That is a HELL yes."

* * *

"This isn't exactly what I thought hunting would be like." I muttered as I trailed behind Bellamy who had singled the boar was his. It was boring, in my opinion. Hunting an innocent animal for food wasn't exactly my cup of tea, but I knew it had to be done. I jumped as I heard a twig snap behind me. I turned towards the sound to find Charlotte standing next to a tree that Bellamy had thrown a knife at.

"You're aware that I almost killed you." He told her. "Why aren't you back at camp?" He asked her as Atom made his way over.

"We- well with that guy who was dying, I just – I couldn't listen anymore." She explained as I walked closer to her. I recognized her face from the ark- I wasn't close to her, but I could remember whenever I would sing to the children she would be the first one there.

"There's grounders out here, it's too dangerous for a little girl." Atom said.

"I'm not little."

"Ok, then…" Bellamy said pausing, "but you can't hunt without a weapon." He finished saying as he pulled a knife out of his pocket and slowly held it out to her as he looked at me. I nodded, knowing no one should be out here without a weapon, especially a younger girl.

"Ever killed something before?" He asked her.

She just shook her head vigorously, probably scared again. She moved closer to me, practically holding on to my arm. Mother had always told me I'd be good kids, even if I was never around any.

"Who knows? Maybe you're good at it." He told her as he smiled at me before he and Atom turned walking away, followed closely by Charlotte and I. "Is that your boyfriend?"

I blushed slightly, "Something like that."

"It looks like he cares about you a lot, he keeps looking back at you." Charlotte laughed softly. "He does." I _smiled._

* * *

_"Bellamy!" I screamed as I felt hands hands on my waist. I could feel him grin against his neck, his one hand moving to cover my eyes. "What are you doing? I have to go to work-"_

_"Work can wait ten minutes." Bellamy said as he began to guide me down a hallway, his one hand still covering my eyes. I sighed in defeat. "Fine, but if I get shit from Kane, it's on you,"_

_"You won't, trust me!" Bellamy chuckled, letting go of my waist as he shut a door behind us. "Can I open my eyes now?" I asked as he removed his hands from my eyes. "No!"_

_"Bellamy, I really have to-"_

_"-Okay! You can open them now."_

_I sighed, opening my eyes slowly. I gasped as I stared at Bellamy who was holding a box that was wrapped in paper. Above us was a sign that read 'Happy 16th Birthday, Tasha' in black ink. I ran to Bellamy, wrapping my arms around him tightly. "Happy Birthday." Bellamy set the box down before he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You didn't seriously think I would forget, did you?"_

_I smirked as I pulled away from him. "No, but it's not a big deal, Bellamy."_

_Bellamy sat down on his couch, shaking his head. "Not a big deal? It's your sweet sixteen."_

_"There's nothing real sweet about it." I said as I sat beside him, taking the box and putting it on my lap. "The older I get, the more that's expected of me."_

_Bellamy frowned. "They don't expect that much from you."_

_"Bell, I have a job. I can't go to school because I have to have a job to keep my place..." I replied as I began to pull the paper off of the box. "But I guess it's okay, I mean I like working as a doctor."_

_"But?" Bellamy asked, staring intently as I began to open the box._

_"But- holy shit." My mouth opened wide as I stared at the contents in the box. I lifted up each item carefully; there was a photo of me and Bellamy in a pretty frame, there was a beautiful purple tshirt, and there was something else wrapped in paper._

_"Bellamy, you didn't have to get me all this." I grinned at him as I leaned over, giving him a kiss on the cheek before unwrapping the last gift._

_"Holy fuck!" I screamed as I felt the gooey substance, a grin appearing on my face. "Chocolate?! How did you get any? I thought it was banned?"_

_Bellamy smirked. "It is. I have my ways."_

_I took a bit of chocolate before wrapping my arms tightly around him. "Bellamy, you are the best fucking friend in the world!" I said as I broke off a piece and handed it to him. We finished the chocolate quickly. I frowned. "I have to go to work, Bell." Bellamy wrapped his arms around my waist. "Come over after then." I grinned, leaning up to give him another kiss on the cheek. "Always."_

* * *

"What the hell is that?" I asked as all we walked through the forest.

"What?" Bellamy asked. I pointed towards a dark yellow fog that seemed to be heading straight towards us. We had heard a horn go off not to long before I saw it. As if instinct, we all started running. Charlotte was behind me while Bellamy was ahead of me quite a ways. I noticed him stop and look around. "Tasha!" His voice shook; he was afraid.

"Bellamy!" I called to him as he quickly ran to my and Charlottes side.

"We have to hide." Bellamy said as he grabbed my arm, continuing to run. "The fog- I think it's toxic!" I nodded. "The horn we heard, it must have been a warning!" I breathed heavily as we continued to run blindly through the thickening forest. "The camp's too far, Bell. We'll never make it!"

"We need to find a place now." I told him pulling Charlotte closer to me; I had to keep her safe.

"Come on!" Bellamy yelled to the entire group. "There are caves this way." He said putting his hand out for me to grab hold of. I took his hand as he pulled me and Charlotte into one direction. "Where's Atom?" I asked Bellamy after a bit of running.

"I'm over here." I heard Atom say in the distance.

"I can't see him…"My voice was shaking.

Bellamy lead us up a hill, away from the fog. But it kept coming; it always kept coming. I couldn't see where the others were. The fog was so thick, was it toxic?

We finally reached the cave entrance. I could hear Atom scream Bellamy's name as he pushed Charlotte into the cave. "We have to go get him." I told him. Bellamy looked at me, a frightened look on his face, "He'll be fine, Tasha... Please... Get inside the cave, I'm sure he got to one of the other caves."

I looked at him a moment. If Atom didn't, and this fog was deadly- I don't think I would be able to forgive myself for not trying. How would Octavia take that? God, she would be heartbroken...

* * *

It had been hours since the fog had attacked us; Charlotte was lying on some sort of rock as Bellamy and I sat a few feet away in silence. We had sat in silence like this since shortly after Charlotte had fallen asleep, which happened to be a while ago.

"Are you okay?" Bellamy asked after a while, his eyes examining my body. "You should try to rest."

I shook my head, leaning against my knees. "I'm fine, Bell." I replied sadly. "Are you still mad at me for what I did to Atom?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I'm just scared for him. I know you're not happy about it, but Octavia really does like him, Bellamy. I've never seen her like this... It seems to me like he really likes her too."

Bellamy looked away from me, causing me to move closer to him. "Look, I'm not telling you how to treat your sister- she's your sister, not mine. But if I had a brother who was coming between me and you, I wouldn't be too happy with him either."

Bellamy chuckled as he looked up at me. He cupped my cheek gently. "I'm just protective of her. I don't want her to get hurt."

"I know, Bell. But you gotta let her make her own choices; her own mistakes."

"I know; but I can't help being protective of both of you. If anything happened to either of you I-" He was cut off by Charlotte screaming in fear as she woke up from a dead sleep. Her face covered in sweat and tears. I moved to her side immediately.

"No!" She kept screaming, "Charlotte." I said gently placing my hand on her leg. "Char it's ok." I told her softly.

"Charlotte, wake up." Bellamy said his voice was so calm, so tender, caring and sweet. He had started to care for the girl in such a short time. He was probably the same way I was with her, or any child for that matter. No matter what, I always felt easily connected to them.

"I'm sorry I woke you guys." She said softly.

"No, Char. It's fine we weren't even sleeping." I told her gently, rubbing her knee to calm her down.

"Does this happen often?" Bellamy asked her. I knew what the dreams were- her parents getting floated. I was one of the few here fortunate enough to have my parents die naturally; but that didn't mean it hurt any less.

"What are you scared of?" Bellamy asked her. "You know what? It doesn't matter."

She looked at me as I smiled at her softly. "It's going to be alright Charlotte." I told her as I pulled her in for a quick hug before letting her lean back.

"The only thing that matters is, what you do about it." He told her with a smile. I looked over at Bellamy who had wrapped his arm around my waist. I leaned my head against his chest, which seemingly made Charlotte happy as she cracked a smile.

"But… I'm asleep." She said turning her attention to him.

"Fears are fears." He began to explain to her as he wrapped his arm around my waist tighter putting the other on her arm in a comforting manner.

"Slay your demons when you're awake. Then they won't be there to get you when you sleep." He continued.

"Everyone has their demons." I smiled at Charlotte sympathetically. "Even you?" She asked with a wide expression on her face. I smiled softly, touching her shoulder. "Even me. It's all about your perspective on them."

"Yea but how?" She asked us looking from him to me.

"You can't afford to be weak." Bellamy told her softly. "Down here, weakness is death, fear is death." He told her as she looked to me. "We can't always be here to protect you, Hun."

"Exactly, let me see the knife I gave you." He asked her.

She hesitantly pulled the knife out from her belt loop looking at Bellamy still unsure and confused. She handed it to him, and he looked at her with a softhearted smile on his lips. "Now, when you feel afraid. You hold tight to that knife, and you say, 'Screw you. I'm not afraid.'" He told her as he handed the knife back to her.

She took the knife and held it lightly in her hands. "Screw you. I'm not afraid." She said lightly looking down at the blade.

She looked up at Bellamy, causing me to move so I could look at him too. He gave her a funny look, she then took a deep breath and swallowed hard on the saliva in her mouth before tightening her grip on the tiny knife.

"Screw you. I'm not afraid." She said again her voice more stern this time.

Bellamy smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder. "Slay your demons, kid." He said to her softly. "Then you'll be able to sleep." He told her as he moved to a spot where he then leaned against the cave wall patting the spot next to him. I slowly moved next to him, leaning my forehead against his as Charlotte went back to sleep. "Get some rest." Bellamy told me softly, pulling my body closer to his. I rest my head against his chest, taking a deep breath as I allowed myself to fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Annabethwisegirl12: thank you :3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**FizzWizz2011: :3 Thanks! I'm uploading as often as I can! (: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review / feedback please**

**J0SlE : :3 Thanks Hun! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**chocolamalo : I hop**e **you enjoyed this chapter!:3 remember to leave feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Darkness in** **the sunlight**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Remember to review ! Sorry it's a bit short I promise the next chapter will be much longer :)**

* * *

Chapter Five

I woke to Charlotte gently poking my stomach. I yawned, stretching as I sat up. "Where's Bellamy?" Charlotte giggled as she pointed to the entrance of the cave where Bellamy was standing. He looked so beautiful standing there, the sun making him shine. He turned, smirking at me. "The fog's gone. We should go find the others and head back to the camp." He told us both. I nodded, pulling my jacket back on.

"You love him." Charlotte teased. I rolled my eyes, shoving her shoulder playfully. "Yeah, just wait until you get a boyfriend." I smirked.

As we headed back to where we got split up from the group, Bellamy was never more than three steps ahead of us and was constantly turning around to make sure we were both ok. "Anybody out here?" Bellamy started calling out into the forest.

"Jones!" He called, "We're here!" We heard him call out. We walked quickly though the forest till we reached Jones and the others. Well everyone but Atom. I looked over at Bellamy who seemed to notice Atom was missing as well.

"Lost you in the stew. Where'd you go?" Bellamy asked the other three once we had finally caught up to them.

"Made it to a cave down there." Jones said pointing behind them.

"Yeah, we found a cave too." I said causing the girl that was with them to smile with relief.

"What the hell was that?" Jones asked us.

"I don't know." Bellamy said slowly. "It must be some sort of toxic gas..." I tried to explain, not exactly sure how to.

"We're safe now." The girl said. Damn, I needed to remember her name.

"Where's Atom?" Bellamy finally asked, the three kids all looked at each other, seemingly confused. I looked around me and noticed Charlotte wasn't next to me anymore. "Bellamy, where's Charlotte?" I asked.

Bellamy turned, staring at me alarmed. "Charlotte!" I called her name through the forest.

Not more than a second later, the five of us heard Charlotte's horrifying scream. I ran as fast as I could, dodging branches before I finally found her. Bellamy, Jones and the other two right behind me. She was standing in a small clearing staring at the ground.

"Oh my god..." I covered my mouth as I stared at the horrendous sight in front of me.

Atom was on the ground covered in, boils and burns all over his skin. His eyes looked to be glossed over and white. He had been out here in that toxic fog all night long. His insides where probably slowly melting. He was going to die an incredibly slow, incredibly painful death. Bellamy quickly ran up behind me again finally seeing what both Charlotte and I saw.

"Son of a bitch...Atom." He looked at me worried.

Bellamy soon left my side and headed over to Atoms, I knelt down slightly and looked at Charlotte. "It'll be okay..." I told her before I made my way over to Bellamy's side.

Trying to check over Atom, looking for any sign that there wasn't permanent damage even though I knew… he wasn't going to make it. He was lightly bleeding from the mouth, and by the looks of it was in horrible pain. "We have to ease his pain." I told Bellamy as softly as I could.

"Is there anything back at camp you have that could help him?" Bellamy asked, his voice sounded almost pleaded. I averted my gaze to the ground as I shook my head.

"Kill me." Atom barely choked out; Bellamy had a look of disbelief on his face. He couldn't believe what he heard. I gently touched Bellamy's hand, while rubbing circles against Atom's shoulder.

"Kill me." He said again before he turned to look at me. I felt responsible; maybe if we had gone out and found him, he wouldn't be too far gone.

Bellamy stood up as the other three finally ran over to where we where. I sat there next to Atom brushing back his hair, trying to sooth him. "I –Can't – Breathe." He began to stutter out.

"Shh, shh... Don't try to talk, Atom..." I said softly, trying to sooth his pain as much as I could.

"Go back to camp." Bellamy ordered the other three with us, they where quick to nod at his request, and turned around to leave. "Charlotte, you, too." He told her as she looked to me. I just nodded in agreement to what Bellamy said before turning my attention back to Atom. I softly began to hum a song my mother taught me.

Clarke stood there her eyes sullen as she stared at Atom who was dying slowly in front of us. She walked slowly towards us, before picking up her pace and was now on the other side of Atom. She dropped her bag on the ground and knelt down next to Atom like we were. I looked at her as I quickly brushed the tears away from my cheek.

"He got separated from us when the fog hit, he was in it all night." I explained to her, as Bellamy stayed silent.

Clarke looked at me, "please" we heard Atom mutter. Clarkes face shot back to his.

"I heard screams…" she proceeded to say softly.

"Charlotte found him." Bellamy replied.

Clarke and I both knew there was nothing to be done but end his suffering. I looked at Bellamy before slowing taking the knife from his hands. He stared at me as I smiled at Atom softly. "I'm gonna help you, Atom." I stroked his hair slowly as I continued to hum. As if knowing what I was about to do, Atom turned his head to the side. I continued to hum as I pushed the small dagger into his jugular. My breath hitched as Atom's eyes closed, but I continued to hum. I hoped that somehow, he would find peace.

* * *

It was nightfall by the time we got back to camp, and I couldn't feel more empty. Bellamy had gotten two other guys to carry Atom's body back to camp. I could tell it really affected him, even if he didn't want to admit it. I had a feeling Bellamy felt bad about how he treating Atom before his death.

I was worried about how O would take it. She had finally found someone she felt a connection with, and already he was gone. They weren't even on talking terms...

I sighed deeply as I walked past Murphy, who was staring at me. Sometimes I wondered if he forgave me for being with Bellamy, or if he secretly hated me for it. Or maybe he hated Bellamy, and would eventually try to tear us apart. Murphy was my friend, and I cared about him deeply. But no matter what the problem, I would always stick by Bellamy.

I stepped into our tent slowly as I wiped away the sweat that had formed on my forehead. I was tired, but I wasn't sure I wanted to sleep. I sighed deeply as Bellamy wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him gently. "Thank you." He whispered into my ear, slowly kissing my neck. "For what?" I asked softly, taking his hand and pulling him down onto our bed.

"I couldn't do it..." Bellamy said slowly, shaking his head. "But you..." Bellamy cupped my face in his hands, tears in his brown eyes. "You could..."

I smiled softly at Bellamy, giving him a light peck on the lips, "I love you, Bell. I did it because I couldn't let you hurt one of your friends... I don't want you to have to go through killing people."

Bellamy chuckled, wiping his eyes. "I'm the one supposed to be telling you that." I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him into the tight hug. "I love you, Bellamy. No matter what. You know that right?"

Bellamy pushed me down onto my back, slowly moving on to me. "I know." Bellamy smiled. "I love you, Tasha and I will always protect you."

He pulled me closer into his arms as we lay back in the bed, my head on his chest I could feel him stroking my hair on my head occasionally placing light kisses on my head. Until I fell asleep in his arms, which was one of the only ways I seemed to be able to fall asleep anymore.


	6. Chapter 6: Murphy's LawPart 1

Darkness in the Sunlight

A/N: Please leave a rreview if you can :3 it would mean a lot! Next chapter is super long so bear with this one :3

**Chapter Six**

**Murphy's Law | Part 1**

* * *

I woke up slowly, being shaken gently by Bellamy. I yawned, stretching lightly as I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Why are you up so early, Bell?" I yawned once more. "Come back to bed."

Bellamy removed my hands from his waist, holding them delicately with his own. He wouldn't look at me, which made me know something was wrong. "What is it?"

"Wells is dead."

I stared at Bellamy a few moments trying to comprehend what he just told me. "How?"

"He was stabbed. I'm guessing by a grounder." Bellamy's brown eyes stared gently into mine.

"Does Clarke-"

"Finn told her."

I frowned. Wells and I hadn't been super close, but he was my friend. I leaned my head against Bellamy's chest, pulling him into a tight hug. Bellamy kissed my head gently, taking a deep breath.

"I know you didn't like him much, but he was a good guy. He helped me out on more than one occasion... He didn't deserve to die like this."

Bellamy stroked my hair gently. "I know, baby..." He spoke softly, soothing me slightly.

* * *

A week had passed since Wells had been found dead, and Bellamy had used it as an excuse to get people scared into working on making a wall to keep us safe. It wasn't a dumb idea, but I didn't like the idea of him scaring people into working.

"Bell, when can I take this off?" I asked as I stared down at the bracelet that was signaling to the ark I was still alive. Bellamy sighed. "Never. It's better this way."

I shook my head. "How is it better? You want the people on the ark to think we're dying- if I'm wearing my wrist band it doesn't exactly help..."

"No, Tasha." Bellamy said firmly, crossing his arms.

"_Fine_, I'll go get Murphy to take to." I said as I walked away.

I walked over to Murphy. I frowned when I saw his face had new scars on it. I really wish he'd stop fighting with everyone. I knew he was angry at me and Bellamy, but he needed a new outlet for his anger besides fighting.

"Murphy." I said to him catching him off guard.

"Tasha." He said as his entire face softened.

"Can you take this off me?" I asked, holding up my arm.

Murphy took my arm and led me over to the spot they had been taking everyone's wristbands off. "Bellamy all right with this idea?" He asked me. "I honestly could care less. Take it off."

"He told us-"

"Murphy, take it off me or I'll do it myself." I gave him a look that literally told him he'd better listen to me.

"All right, all right." Murphy said to me with a grin.

He told me to stay still as he took the knife and wedged it between my arm and the wristband before popping it upwards. I had to bite down on my tongue to keep from screaming in pain. Murphy touched me face, his eyes softening.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, well no it fucking hurts like a bitch."

Murphy chuckled, helping me off the ground.

"Tasha…" Bellamy said as he neared me. "You took it off her?"

"Tasha asked me to. When a beautiful woman asks me to do something, I do it." Murphy said.

I didn't understand why Murphy had started acting like that towards Bellamy. Nothing good would come out of it. I frowned, walking away from them, knowing it was best to give them some space.

* * *

I walked over to Charlotte who seemed to be sleeping better; the bags under her eyes had started to vanish. I was happy to know she was better. She smiled at me, "Tasha!" She said cheerfully as I noticed both Bellamy and Murphy's heads shot in my direction at the mention of my name.

"Need some help?" I asked her with a smile as she nodded. I helped her build a part of the blockade.

"You seem to be sleeping better." I said to her softly.

She nodded. "Yeah, I hum to myself- those songs you used to sing back on the ark."

I smiled. "I'm glad that they help."

A young guy dropped part of a trunk beside Charlotte and I causing her to jump slightly. I looked up at Murphy who had called to the guy. He wasn't the same guy that I had met. He was so much more angry and full of rage.

"Hey!" He called out to the guy, causing him to look over his shoulder at the on coming Murphy. A lot of people disliked Murphy, Hell probably even hated him but Murphy was my friend, and I could never bring myself to hate him. No matter what he did.

"You think the grounders are just gonna sit around and wait for us to finish the wall?" He started to say as a few guys stopped to stare at the scene. I looked over at Bellamy ; he was just watching the scene. His face showed little interest. Atom's death and Octavia ignoring him was getting to him. Being the leader of everyone couldn't possibly help.

"Maybe we should let the little girl or our amazing Nurse here do the lifting for you, huh?" He said as a bunch of people started to chuckle around him.

"Murphy…" I said softly. "Was amazing not enough babe?" He asked me catching me off guard. My eyes widened as I stared at him. What was he thinking? Bellamy slowly began to make his way over, thank god.

"I just need some water, ok? Then I'll be fine." The guy said.

"Murphy, c'mon. It's really hot out, they could use it." Murphy glanced at me, causing me to quickly look away. Murphy wanted me to be with him, not Bellamy. Was that his reasoning behind all of this? I was always loyal to Bellamy, was that causing him to snap?

Bellamy finally walked up to where we all where; "Murphy, get this guy some water." Bellamy told him as he wrapped his arm around my waist, almost signaling Murphy to stop going after me. Murphy had a hurt expression on his face, and I hated I was the reason he was hurt.

"Hey, you got this?" Bellamy asked Charlotte, who thinking he was serious made her way to pick up the end of the tree stump. However Bellamy got to it first lifted it up.

"I'm just kidding." He told her with a broad smile as he lifted the entire log up. He started to carry it away but not before giving me a gentle kiss. "Meet me in the tent later?" He asked, but it almost sounded more like 'stay away from Murphy'. I nodded, smiling as he walked away with the boys.

I heard someone walk back up behind us, assuming it was Murphy with the water for the guy who had nearly collapsed. However hearing him unzip his pants caused me to whip around and look at him. "John!" I said to him as he began to urinate on the boy.

"Uhh! What the hell is wrong with you, Murphy?" The boy yelled as he began to stand up, his face full of disgust. As he pushed Murphy back, only to have two guys push him away from Murphy. "Murphy… What the hell?" I said to him.

"Nothing you haven't seen before." Murphy smirked at me as my cheeks went a deep scarlet color. Murphy began to walk closer to me as he zipped his pants back up.

"Things you could still have, Tasha." He whispered low to me.

"Look at you!" The guy yelled in disgust to Murphy. "What you think Bellamy would say? If he saw you trying to get with his girl?" Murphy scoffed. "You wanted a water break." Murphy said to the guy,

"Do you want Bellamy to hurt you? Because that's what he'll do, and I can't bear to see either of you hurt, John." My eyebrows furrowed as I bit my lip. "You have to stop. I know you're angry, but PLEASE... For me. Just stop..." I looked at Murphy one last time before walking into the tent, waiting for Bellamy to come.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading! REMEMBER TO LEAVE A REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7: Murphy's Law Part 2

Darkness in the Sunlight

**Chapter Seven**

**Murphy's Law | Part 2**

* * *

I stared at Octavia as she showed Bellamy and I the knife. "One of _us_ killed Wells? It wasn't the grounders?"

"It seems that way." Clarke said as she examined the knife. She looked so angry; I had never seen her so angry.

"This knife was made from metal from the drop ship." Clarke finally said as we all looked up at her.

I moved closer to Octavia whom just looked up at me and smiled.

"Who else knows about this?" Bellamy asked crossing his arms over his chest. "No one. We brought it straight here." Octavia said looking over at her brother, her face much calmer than it had been.

"There's more than one murder in this camp." Bellamy began to explain. "This isn't news. We need to keep it quiet."

"Bellamy's right," I told Clarke as softly as I could. "We can't have everyone going crazy."

Bellamy sighed again; "You don't even know whose knife that is."

Her face changed she had a cocky look on her face as she commented to him, "Oh really?" She asked as she held the knife up for him to see it.

"J.M." She said showing the initials. "John Murphy." I stared at her a moment before shaking my head. "No way. There's no way he did this." I told her firmly.

"Oh really?" Clarke said looking at me, "Do I sense a love triangle?" She snarled. Great. Bellamy looked at me, his face full of worry.

"No- I know he wouldn't kill Wells." I looked at Bellamy who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"He almost did before!" Clarke yelled at me, causing me to glare at her.

"You can't just accuse someone without knowing for sure." I snarled back.

"The people have a right to know." She said storming out of the tent. "She has no real proof Bellamy, that knife could have ended up there for any number of reasons. Remember him saying he lost his knife a few days ago… there's a logical explanation for this!" I begged him to reason with this.

We all followed Clarke out of the tent as she ran up to Murphy pushing him hard in the chest, "You son of a bitch!" She yelled at him, I went to stop her but Bellamy put his arm out and stopped me. I looked at him, "She needs to see where her actions lead her." He said to me. "She's going to get him killed!" I snarled at Bellamy, catching him off guard.

"Whoa, What's your problem?" Murphy said to her.

"Recognize this?" She asked him holding up the blade. I tried to move but Bellamy was still holding me against his body.

"It's my knife, where'd you find it?" He asked her.

"Where you dropped it after you killed Wells." Clarke said. The whole camp went silent, she had gone to the point of no return. My eyes darted to Murphy whose eyes where on me. I felt tears fall down my face, why was she doing this?

"Where I what?" He said harshly. I knew it, I knew he didn't do it. Just the tone of his voice, I knew he hadn't. Why wouldn't anyone listen to me?!

"The grounders killed Wells not me." Murphy said his eyes still on me.

"I know what you did," Clarke spat at him. "And you're gonna pay for It."

"Really?" He said his voice cold as he stared at her. "Bellamy, you really believe this crap?" He asked, "Tasha?" He questioned me next.

I pulled out of Bellamy's arms enough that I could move closer to him and Clarke. "Bellamy, he didn't do it!" I looked back at him, my eyes pleading. Bellamy stared at me, before looking back at Murphy and Clarke. Why wouldn't he believe me?

"You threatened to kill him, we all heard you." Clarke continued.

"Why aren't you saying anything?!" I asked. Still no answer he just looked to the ground.

"You hated Wells." She spat to him.

"Plenty of people hated Wells." Murphy said.

My hands balled into fists at my sides. Why was I the only one standing up for Murphy? Bellamy grabbed my arm, causing me to stare at him. "Do something!"

"His father was the Chancellor that locked us all up, even killed most of our parents." Murphy continued his eyes back on me.

"Yeah, but you're the only one who got in a knife fight with him." Clarke yelled over him.

"Yea, I didn't kill him then, either." Murphy said to her calmly. I was surprised he was this calm, I was raging beside Bellamy. If I got close enough to Clarke I would probably strangle her.

"Come on. This is ridiculous." He said looking around at the large mob that had formed around them, "I don't have to answer to you." He spat at Clarke "I don't have to answer to anyone." He had no one defending him.

He started to walk away as Bellamy now spoke up, "Come again?" he asked Murphy.

"Tasha, you know I didn't do this." He asked as he looked over at me. I looked back at him, nodding my head slowly.

"Don't make this about her." Bellamy growled, pushing me behind him defensively. "Bell-"

"She can speak for herself." Murphy was making this worse on himself by aggravating Bellamy. "You won't even listen to your own girlfriend."

"She's close to you, obviously-"

"-**SHE IS STANDING RIGHT HERE-**"

"She was a hell of a lot closer to me when I was fucking her."

"Murphy!"

"What?"

Bellamy's voice was full of shock, but mostly anger. I felt his gaze turn to me, and I couldn't find it in me to look back. Everything went silent as I just stared down at the ground. "Tasha?" Bellamy asked between the gasps and whispers.

"Bellamy, look, I'm telling you, man." Murphy started to say as Bellamy pushed me behind him keeping me as far away from Murphy as possible. "I didn't do this." I peeked at Murphy from Bellamy's shoulder, his eyes where pleading, begging him to believe him. Murphy had crossed a line with Bellamy...

"They found his fingers on the ground with your knife." Bellamy said to him in an attempted hushed tone.

"That doesn't mean it was him." I managed to say, my voice quieter than before.

Bellamy's eyes snapped to mine. "Stop defending him!"

I could feel tears sting my eyes once more. There was no way Bellamy would side with me now.

"Is this the kind of society that we want?" Clarke called to the crowd, "you say there should be no rules." She continued to say, "Does that mean that we can kill each other, without – without punishment?" She asked.

"I already told you. I didn't kill anyone." Murphy said again.

"I say we float him."

Clarke was silent for what felt like a decade. "No, that's not what meant" She tried reasoning, but Bellamy was right; she had to know what her rash actions would bring her.

"Why not? He deserves to float." The boy had said, he had every right to be angry, but that didn't mean killing Murphy was okay. I was angry at Murphy for acting like I was still with him...

"It's justice." The boy had said continued.

"Murdering someone?! That's justice?!" I asked as I stepped towards him.

"Revenge isn't justice!" Clarke said, trying to calm the growing crowd of antagonizers and back me up.

"It's justice. Float him!" The kid yelled into the crowed.

The crowed began to chant, 'float him'. I looked over at Clarke with a glare. "This is YOUR fault, princess." I shook my head at her, looking over at Murphy who looked so terrified. Clarke did this... Anything that happened to Murphy was completely her fault. Clarke was so stupid. I knew for a fact Wells wouldn't have wanted this. This wasn't justice, it was just stupidity on her part. She was no better than Murphy and she knew it.

Murphy turned around attempting to make a run for it when someone tripped him, he instantly fell to the ground as the group of guy around him started to kick him. "No! Get off him!" Clarke yelled.

The crowed had continued to chant and beat Murphy while he was on the ground. Kicking him in the stomach, the back, eventually I couldn't see him anymore. I looked at Bellamy, then to Octavia. Bellamy looked at me with a scared, but upset look while Octavia just looked plain scared.

"Are you not going to do anything?" I asked Bellamy who had his arms folded across his chest. "It's out of my control, Tasha."

"Well I'm not gonna let him die because of her." I told him as I ran towards the large group surrounding Murphy.

"Tasha- fuck!" I heard Bellamy say as he trailed after me. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Murphy being tied up with a rope around his neck.

"Hey-" Bellamy grabbed my arm, but his grip tightened when he stared at Murphy's body.

"You have to do something, Bell!" I yelled over the crowd, looking him straight in the eyes. "They'll listen to you!" Clarke yelled, staring at him with big, frightened eyes.

"Do you love him?"

I stared at Bellamy. "What-"

"Do you love him?" Bellamy's voice sounded so low, so upset. I shook my head, glancing over at Murphy who was struggling against his restraints, staring back at me. "No, Bell! I love you! But I know he didn't do this!"

Bellamy looked up at Murphy who was strung up in the tree. "Bellamy! You should do it!" The kid who was still continuing to instigate the whole thing shouted at him.

"Bellamy, No!" I shouted to him. "Please!

"Bel – la –my!" The guy started to chant after. I couldn't believe this. Soon after, the rest of the group began chanting. Octavia was holding my hand and I couldn't help but let out a sob.

"Tasha…" Octavia said softly.

"Bellamy please…" I begged to him. Clarke looked over at me, such a scared girl for someone who brought this upon herself.

Murphy looked at me, his face full of defeat. Was no one going to help him? Was Bellamy not going to do anything? I looked at Murphy tears threatening to burst from my eyes.

"I saw you in the woods with Atom." Clarke yelled at Bellamy. "What if this was Octavia?! Or Tasha?!" She said to him again.

"I know you're not a killer." She continued saying.

"Bellamy..." I cried. I was practically begging him at this point. "Please!"

"Bellamy, don't do this. Don't …" Clarke begged him.

"Don't… Don't." She continued to beg him as he walked closer to where Murphy was.

Murphy was trying to beg for his life against the gag as he hung up there standing on the box. Murphy wouldn't move his eyes from me, and I had a feeling it was his way of saying he loved me. It made me so sad, maybe if I had acted differently- no, no this was Clarke's fault!

Bellamy kicked the box harshly from under Murphy, causing him to hang there in the air. I screamed out, causing Bellamy and Clarke to look in my direction. I fell to the ground, gasping as I stared at would he kill Murphy? "Bellamy don't stop this! This is madness!"

"No, Bellamy, no!" Clarke yelled pounding her hands against his chest.

"This is on you, princess!" He yelled angrily, "You should've kept your mouth shut and listened to me… this would have been completely avoided." He said to her.

"You should've listened to me!" I screamed at him as I shook against Octavia's grip.

"What the hell are you doing?" I heard Finn yelled from behind us. I turned to watch him as he tried to push through the crowd.

"Cut him down! Charlotte, get out of here now!" He called to the young girl.

The same guy who instigated the entire thing pulled a knife on Finn, "Get out of my way."

"Stop! Ok?" I heard Charlotte's soft little voice yell through the crowd.

"Murphy didn't kill Wells!" She yelled as I stared over at her.

"I did!" She shouted angrily at the crowd of now completely shocked onlookers.

Finn instantly ran to Murphy's side and I followed quickly behind. I began to untie the gag in his mouth and used it to wipe away some of the blood and dirt from his face. Finn continued to untie the rest of the knots that where behind his back and around his arms. "I'm so sorry, John." I told him softly as tears continued to fall down my face. "It wasn't your fault." He whispered, his gaze moving to Bellamy and Charlotte.

"Tasha-"

"Get her out of here!" I screamed at Bellamy, who had a scared look on his face. "I'll be right there." I looked up at Finn, my eyes telling him to give us a moment. Finn nodded, patting my shoulder before leaving us.

"I know what you're going to want to do..." I said as I continued to wipe the blood off of his face. "But please, Murphy... Don't hurt her."

Murphy stared at me for a moment. "They were going to kill me."

"Murphy-"

"I didn't kill Wells, but they punished me for it anyways."

"Please-"

"I love you, Tasha." I blinked a few times as I let myself understand what he just said. "But she deserves to be punished."

I leaned down, kissing his forehead before standing up, walking as quickly as I could into the tent where Bellamy had taken Charlotte.

* * *

I could hear Murphy outside the tent, by now the entire remainder of the one-hundred were wanting the real justice for what had happened to Wells, and now Murphy.

"Bring out the girl, Bellamy!" Murphy yelled to us.

"Why Charlotte?" Bellamy said to the young girl whom was in my arms.

"I was just trying to slay my demons, like you told me to." She said causing his face to drop.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Clarke said.

"Don't snap at him, Clarke. You've done enough damage."

"So have you." She glared. "You slept with him."

I was about to reach for her throat when I heard Bellamy scoff. I turned my head so fast my hair hit Clarke's face. "Don't you fucking start! I slept with him before we got together, you idiot. Don't even act like you didn't screw around before we got together."

I turned to face Clarke, taking a deep breath. "This isn't about any of us, except Charlotte." I said as calmly as I could. "Sweetheart, that isn't what Bellamy meant."

"She just misunderstood me." Bellamy began to explain to Clarke, he placed a hand on my shoulder as he looked at Charlotte. It was comforting t"Charlotte, that is not what I meant." He told her.

"Bring the girl out now!" Murphy yelled again. I took another deep breath, turning to look at Bellamy who had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Want me to go try calming him down?" I asked Bellamy whose face snapped up at me. "No." He said sternly.

"If you guys have any bright ideas, speak up." Bellamy said looking to Finn and Clarke. "Yeah, Clarke. Anything that won't end in an innocent person being murdered?" I snapped.

Both Finn and Clarke just stood there staring at the ground. Fuck, she really was being a little bitch. As much as I loved Clarke, at the moment I couldn't be further from her.

"Now you stay quiet?" Bellamy yelled at them.

"Those are your boys out there." Finn said harshly.

"This is not my fault." Bellamy shot back.

"If she had listened to Tasha and I in the first place, those idiots would still be building the wall." He snarled at them.

"You want to build a society, Princess?" Murphy yelled out to Clarke. "Let's build a society. Bring her out."

"Bellamy, let me talk to him…" I said again.

"That's a terrible idea." Finn said.

"Finn's right. He wants to year us apart... I won't let him have the satisfaction. " Bellamy said.

"No!" Charlottes voice cracked, "Please Bellamy… Tasha." She begged.

"I promise you, no one is going to hurt you." I told her, as Bellamy knelt down in front of her, "Charlotte, it's gonna be ok." He comforted her. "Just stay with them." He said motioning to Clarke and Finn.

"Tasha." Murphy's voice was soft and pained as he watched me step out of the tent with Bellamy.

"Well, well, well." Murphy began to say. "Look who decided to join us." I looked over at Murphy.

"Please stop this, Murphy."

"Dial it down and back off." Bellamy said to him, "Really?" He said he then turned to me. "This guy, nearly killed me… and now he wont let me have justice… your man." He said to me. I shook my head. I still couldn't believe Bellamy was the one who pushed the block away, narrowly killing John.

"Back off…" Bellamy said slowly. "Or what? What are you gonna do about me? Hang me?" Murphy asked.

"Murphy… please…"

"She used to beg my name like that, but in a different situation..." Murphy said smirking at Bellamy. I could tell Bellamy was about to hurt Murphy so I grabbed his arm, moving between the two. "That's enough."

"Not nearly." Murphy seethed.

"I was just giving the people what they wanted." Bellamy said choosing to ignore his comment about me, which was big of him,

"Yea. Yea, that's a good idea." Murphy smirked, "Why don't we do that right now?"

"So, who here wants to see the real murderer hung up?" Murphy asked. "All in favor?"

Less than ten people raised their hands. I knew this would set him off even more. "I see." Murphy began to say. "So it's ok to string me up for nothing, but when this little bitch confesses." He started to say.

"Murphy don't!" I yelled at him. He ignored me. "You all let her walk?" He yelled at the crowd, he then looked right at me. "You knew I wasn't guilty... and you wont let me near her?" He asked me.

"She's just a kid..." I told him.

"Cowards! All of you are Cowards!" He yelled at them. "And you!" He pointed at me. "Are blind."

"Hey, Murphy!" Bellamy said as he made his way over to him. "Murphy. It's over."

Murphy shrugged at him, "Whatever you say, boss."

Bellamy turned around and began to walk back towards me.

I saw Murphy bend down to the ground picking up a plank of wood. "Murphy?" I said slowly causing Bellamy to look at me confused. In one swift movement Murphy smacked Bellamy on the back of the head causing him to fall forward unconscious.

"Son of a bitch! Hey!" Octavia shouted.

"Murphy what the hell!" I yelled, running to Bellamy's side.

Murphy ignored me, pushing up the tent to reveal Charolotte wasn't in there and neither was Finn and Clarke. "Charlotte!" Murphy yelled.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading :3 remember to leave a review!**

**Java60072: Awe :3 I'm really glad you're enjoying the conflict! I hope you continue to :3 it is kind of like Romeo and Juliet lol. I'm so glad you love it I'll definitely update more if you review chapters :3 3**

**FizzWizz2011: I'm glad you think so! :3 I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**J0SlE : it's always good to have some tension in stories, hmm? :3 thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8: Murphy's Law Part 3

Chapter Eight

A/N: Remember to leave a review after reading :3 Hope you enjoy!

**Murphy's Law | Part 3**

I dabbed Bellamy's forehead with a wet cloth, inhaling deeply. "He should be fine. Murphy hit him pretty hard, though."

Octavia held my hand tightly. "Murphy looked like he was going to hit you when you refused to leave with him."

I shook my head. "He's angry... I understand that. The truth is, I feel bad for him. All that anger and hurt isn't good for anyone. The fact that I've caused some of both, is really starting to get to me."

Octavia looked at me. "None of this is your fault, Tash."

"It is, though! I shouldn't have slept with him when I did... Maybe I should just leave with him..."

"Tasha, you can't honestly be thinking of that!" Octavia let go of my hand as she began to yell at me. "Bellamy would-"

"Murphy won't stop... It doesn't matter what I say, he's gone over the edge. That means he will say and do whatever he has to, to get what he wants." I pointed my finger at my chest. "I'm one of those things. He wants revenge on Bellamy, too, though..."

"Can you blame him? Bellamy did almost get him killed." Octavia asked, calmer now.

"No, but revenge isn't the answer. O, if he gets to Charlotte, he'll kill her... I can't let that happen." I stood up slowly, handing Octavia the damp cloth. "Where are you going?"

"To find Charlotte and the others. I won't let him hurt them." I said as I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the tent. Octavia trailed behind me, grabbing my arm tightly in her grasp. "Bellamy will freak if I let you go."

"Bellamy's not in charge right now. I am." I sighed. "Look, O, this is something I have to do. If anyone can stop John, it's me... Just tell him where I'm heading. Hopefully he'll catch up to me eventually..."

"Promise me you'll come back." Octavia stared at me with big eyes, a scared expression on her face. "Promise me that no matter what you won't leave with Murphy."

Octavia put out her pinky and I couldn't help but smile as I wrapped mine around hers. "I promise. Go take care of him."

My entire life one of the things I dreaded was being alone, but now having to go out alone in a huge forest where the grounders could potentially kill me, didn't help at all. "Where would Finn and Clarke take Char?" I muttered to myself as I stood in the forest, looking at the trees. "North would take me to where Atom died, so maybe they went south?" Looking through a huge forest for three people wasn't the easiest endeavor, considering they were hiding. I took a deep breath as I began to head south, hoping I'd find them before sundown.

* * *

**Bellamy's POV**

Bellamy sat up quickly, his head aching like hell. "What happened?" He asked Octavia as she pressed a damp cloth to his forehead. "Murphy hit you with a log pretty hard... He's out looking for Charlotte now."

"Where's Tasha?" Bellamy asked after not seeing her anywhere in the tent. Octavia didn't answer at first, looking out at the sky which was now pitch black. "O, where is she?"

"She's looking for Charlotte too."

Bellamy stared at his sister in disbelief. "And you let her go?!" Bellamy stood quickly, pulling on his jacket.

"I couldn't stop her, Bell. She told me she was going to go in the opposite direction of some cave you guys were in, if that helps."

Bellamy touched his sisters shoulder. "Octavia, please stay here. I'll be back soon."

'Dammit, Tasha. Why couldn't you just wait?' Bellamy thought as he began to run through the thickening forest. It was so dark and hard to see, but all he could think of was finding her. What if Murphy already found her? What if the grounders had killed her?

* * *

**Tasha's POV**

I screamed as I felt someone touch my arm. I whipped around to find Bellamy staring at me with relief. "Woah- it's just me!" He yelled in a whisper before giving me a tight hug. "Don't you ever go off on your own again like that! You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"I'm sorry, Bell. But I won't let him kill anyone... This is my fault." I mumbled as we continued to walk through the forest,

"How is this your fault?"

"You think he'd have gotten so angry if I wasn't with you? If I hadn't slept with him?"

Bellamy was silent for a moment. "I think it's who he is. He was already angry when we got down here..."

"Well, I don't think me hurting him helped at all." I sighed, my brows furrowing as I squinted my eyes. I could see light from a flame in the distant. "We have to find-"

Bellamy pointed forwards to Charlotte, who was staring in the opposite direction. What was she doing? Where were Finn and Clarke?

Bellamy grabbed onto her arm gently and Charlotte let out a scared scream. I shushed her calmly, hoping Murphy didn't hear her. "Char, it's okay! It's just us."

"Let me go!" Charlotte begged trying to get out of Bellamy's grip.

"I'm trying –" Bellamy tried saying as he struggled "Hey, Hey." He tried to calm down Charlotte.

"We're trying to help you." He said to her practically dragging her with us.

"I'm not your sister!" She yelled at us. "Just stop helping me!" She yelled at us.

I shook my head at her. "No, Charlotte. We're not leaving you." Bellamy continued to pull her through the forest with us as she continued to scream. "Murphy! I'm over here!"

* * *

"Dammit." Bellamy sounded so destroyed as we came across a dead end; a huge, horrific cliff.

"Tasha, take her and go that way."

I shook my head. "No, Bell. I'm not leaving you."

"Bellamy, you cannot fight all of us. Give her up." Murphy said as he walked out of the trees.

"Please, Murphy, don't do this… I'm begging you." I told him, tears in my eyes.

"You saw what he did to me, because of her! I deserve justice."

"This is murder..." I said as I shook my head at him.

Murphy looked away from me, looking back at Charlotte.

"Bellamy! Stop!" Clarke said coming out of the brush with Finn. I stared at her, almost in confusion.

"Clarke, we got this." I said as I held Charlotte's arm.

"This has gone too far." Clarke said as she looked between the Murphy and Bellamy.

"Tell us something she hasn't, Princess." Murphy spat at her.

"Just calm down, everyone." Clarke said, ignoring him completely. "We'll talk about this."

Murphy looked at me as he grabbed Clarke pulling her close to him putting the knife he had at her neck, "I'm so sick of listening to you talk. Nothing you say ever does good, just puts us in situations like this." He said.

"Please don't hurt her…" I begged. Clarke and I weren't as close as we used to be, but that didn't mean I didn't love her. She was like a bratty, little sister.

"Why not? I'd be doing this place a favor." He scoffed.

"You'd be hurting me, Murphy..."

"Let her go." Finn said.

"I will slit her throat." He threatened Finn. "Please Murphy don't do this." I begged again.

Murphy had a devious look on his face. "Wanna trade places with her?" He snarled.

"Sure." I shrugged, catching him off guard. I knew he wouldn't physically harm me, so it would make sense for me to be in his arms with a knife to my throat than Clarke, whom he would most likely kill.

"I wouldn't hurt you, Tasha." His voice was soft, and it made me feel like he genuinely thought that this was all okay.

"But you are." I indicated Clarke. "She's my best friend." .

"No, please. Please don't hurt her." Charlotte begged. "Don't hurt her?" Murphy questioned Charlotte, making me feel uneasy.

"Ok fine. I'll make you all a deal." He said slowly.

"You two come with me right now, I will let her go." He said pointing towards Charlotte and I. "No deal," Bellamy said without thinking. He didn't even hesitate before grabbing my arm and pulling me back closer to him.

"Don't do it Charlotte." Clarke said as she looked at me. "Keep Tasha out of this, Murphy. She see's what you really are."

I looked over at Charlotte who was trying to hold back tears; she was trying to stay strong. How could someone so young be so brave? I knew there was nothing I could do to help her. Why was Murphy trying so hard to get me back? He should realize by now I wouldn't leave Bellamy...

"I can make you happy." Murphy said as he looked directly at me. "I know you... You never have to wonder with me. I can protect you... Keep you safe. I wouldn't let any harm be done to you. Tasha, I love you."

His words stung my heart. Murphy... _loved_ me? I could feel Bellamy fuming behind me, but the small butterflies fluttering in my stomach made me snap. There was no sign of lying on Murphy's face... He was telling the truth.

I averted my gaze slowly to the ground. "_Please_, Murphy... Don't do this." I couldn't say how I felt, because at that moment I didn't know. A few days ago, my answer would've been a lot different.

"No! No, I have to!" Charlotte shouted when Clarke begged her a second time not to go to Murphy.

"Murphy, this is not happening." Bellamy said, "You're not taking Tasha or Charlotte. You're not going to kill Clarke, or anyone this is all over with now." Bellamy said.

"I can't let any of you get hurt anymore." Charlotte said from next to me. Causing us all to look at her slowly. "Not because of me. Not after what I did." She continued to say.

She turned around causing both Clarke and I to yell her name, she was going to jump. I felt my heart sink to my stomach as she flung herself off the edge before Clarke and I could catch her.

I felt Bellamy's hand slide over mine intertwining our fingers together. She was too young... She didn't deserve to die.

"No, no, no! no!" Clarke began to sob as she moved closer to me leaning her head against my shoulder. I couldn't comfort her. This was just as much her fault as Murphy's... Or mine.

Bellamy was the one to stand up, pulling me up with him. I wouldn't look at him. I felt torn inside. I didn't want Murphy to die, but this was all too much.

I watched as Bellamy quickly turned his attention to Murphy, "Bellamy…" Murphy said quietly. It was almost as though Murphy hadn't intended on killing her, but I knew he would have.

I let Bellamy do what he had to do. I wouldn't stop him. I walked past Clarke and Finn as I dared a glance over at Murphy. He was being beaten by Bellamy, but even so he stared at me with regret in his eyes. I turned away slowly, setting back to camp with a quiet sob. This was all too much for me.

* * *

**_Two Days Later_**

"I'm gonna go look for Octavia." I said to Clarke as I shoved my knife into my books. She looked at me wearily for a moment before placing her hand on my shoulder. "It's dark, Bellamy wouldn't want you to go out."

I pulled out of her grip quickly. "Honestly, I don't care." I mumbled as I stalked past her. "If Bell asks, just tell him where I'm heading."

Bellamy had apparently shot Jaha, and ever since then I had been avoiding him. It wasn't the fact that he shot someone, that didn't bother me... No, it was the fact that he kept it from me. He didn't trust me with something important like that. How can we have a relationship when he keeps things from me?

Raven, an engineer from the Ark was sent down to see if we were alive by Clarke's mom. She had flares and the others were going to set them off. Octavia had run off, and I felt responsible for her so I thought it would be best if we stuck together.

"O?!" I asked as I trudged through the forest. With no response, I kept walking through the depths of the forest.

It was scary, I had to admit. Walking through here during the dark of night with no one with me, but I didn't mind it. I liked being alone. It gave me time to think.

Murphy was out here somewhere. I felt my heart sting as I thought of him. Was he okay? Did he find food? Water? Did the Grounders kill him? I regretted not stepping up for him; They blamed him for Charlotte's death, but it was all of our faults, not just his. Sending him out to die didn't change that.

I felt the most guilty, I knew that. It was my fault that he got so angry in the first place. I never thought I hurt him that bad, but I guess I did.

"Octavia!" I yelled out as I came across a hill that looked pretty steep. "Where the hell is she?" I mumbled as I squinted, trying to see through the darkness.

Octavia was on the ground near a large rock, it looked like she must've slipped and fell. "Fuck, O!" I screamed but she didn't move at all. "Oh, fuck!"

I steadied myself as I began to step down the hill, slipping when I got halfway down and falling beside Octavia. I screamed as I felt something go through my stomach. I blinked as tears streamed down my face from the agonizing pain. "O?" I asked quietly as I tried to move over to her. She wasn't alone now, though.

My vision became blurred but I saw a dark figure, looking from Octavia to me. He must be a grounder. "Please... She needs help..." I gasped as I looked down at my stomach, which had a piece of sharp wood sticking through it. "Oh... Oh fuck!"

* * *

**_"Tasha!"_**

_Ow_.

**_"Tasha!"_**

"_Ow_?" I mumbled as I opened my eyes wearily, looking up at Octavia. She stared at me with a relieved smile. "I thought you were dead." She said as she stood up. I sat up slowly, looking at my stomach which had some sort of goo on it; the wood was gone.

"Who the hell was that?" I asked her as I stood slowly, rubbing my forehead. "I don't know." She admitted. "I think he's a grounder... But why would he save us?"

"I don't think they're all heartless." I told her as I took a shaky breath, trying to walk towards the door. "Do you think you can make it back to camp?" O asked as I grabbed onto the wall for support. "I don't know... It hurts really bad, O." I admitted as I took a deep breath, continuing to walk along the wall with Octavia's help.

"Bellamy will find us if we don't make it back to camp, right?"

I nodded. "He would do anything for you, Octavia."

Octavia laughed. "And what? He wouldn't for you?"

I shrugged. "He didn't tell me he killed Jaha, man... I don't exactly know what he'd do for me anymore."

I thought back to Murphy and all the terrible things he said about Bellamy. Had he been right?

"Look, we just gotta find a way out of here." I told her as we walked along the cave.

* * *

**Bellamy's POV**

I searched around camp for Tasha but I couldn't find her anywhere. She was avoiding me. She probably hated me now, but I needed to know she was safe.

"Clarke!" I said as I trudged over to her. She looked at me with an almost worried expression.

"Have you seen Tasha? I can't find her."

Clarke looked wearily at me. "She went out to look for Octavia... But that was two hours ago... Neither of them have came back yet, Bellamy."

I shook my head in disbelief. "And you didn't think of telling me they were gone?!"

Clarke scoffed. "Tasha told me to tell you if she asked. She needed some space, so I gave her some."

I rolled my eyes impatiently. I'm going to go find them." I told her as I began to grab my pack. I would find them. I would bring them back.

* * *

**Tasha's POV**

"Octavia! Wait up!" I told her as I rushed to stand beside her. Honestly, with a grounder that could be anywhere she wasn't exactly playing it safe.

"Do you think we could get out this way?" She pointed to rocks that were covered in moss. I reached forward, pulling out a few rocks.

I nodded. "We can climb through this."

"Best news I've heard all day." Octavia told me with a smile.

"There's moonlight at the end, Oh, we can get outside!" I told her not being able to contain my happiness.

Once Octavia was into the hole, I crawled in shortly after. "I am not afraid, I am not afraid." I could hear, her saying in front of me.

"We're gonna be okay, O." I reassured her as we climbed through slowly.

"You know, when I was little Bellamy would always tell me about you." I could feel a blush creep onto my cheeks. "Really?"

"Yeah. Whenever I would get scared he'd talk about you, and how you made him unafraid because even though you had lost your parents you were still strong."

I smiled. "I never knew that."

She laughed. "Please, if Bellamy knew I told you I'd never hear the end of it."

"You know, after you got caught at that dance... Bellamy wasn't the same." The light was more vibrant now, we were almost home free.

"But I tried to be there for him." I continued. "Bellamy and I actually started getting closer, before I got locked up.

"Whatever happened with that?" Octavia asked as we finally made it out of the tunnel.

I thought deeply for a moment. At first, I had thought I wasn't the killer. But as time progressed, faint memories had came back. Regardless, the man deserved to die.

"I don't know... What way do we go?" I asked her, hoping she'd know... Also hoping she'd drop the subject for now.

"We should head this way." She told me taking me by the wrist and pulling me with her as we ran through the forest, hoping not to get lost. We had to find our way back to camp.

* * *

**A/N: thanks for reading! :3 please leave a review/feedback! Should I write Bellamy's POV in a third person way or actually do his complete first person narrative? Review and let me know :3**

**chocolamalo: :3 I'm glad you like it! I do too, honestly!^\^ I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**vprincessish: Thank you! :3 I hope you like this chapter!**


End file.
